


A Fish for a Flame

by ConstantlyTiredReader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pet Adoption, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Papyrus' phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyTiredReader/pseuds/ConstantlyTiredReader
Summary: Papyrus takes Grillby to get a pet.





	A Fish for a Flame

Grillby walks into the pet store holding his tall boyfriend’s hand. For the past few weeks, Papyrus has been on his case about how, outside of work, the bartender is always home alone. Grillby tried to convince him that he is actually getting out more frequently than he did back in Snowdin, but that just spurred the skeleton on. So, here they are now, in a loud pet store in Ebott, with the goal of getting Grillby an animal companion.

“TRUST ME, HOT DATEMATE OF MINE! I AM AN EXPERT IN PROCURING PETS FOR MY LOVED ONES. WHO DO YOU THINK GAVE ROCKY TO SANS?”

“... until a year ago, I thought he was kidding about that.”

“I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY. MY BROTHER IS KNOWN FOR HIS STRANGE SENSE OF HUMOUR. I WOULD ALSO GET YOU A PET ROCK, AS THEY ARE KNOWN FOR BEING CALM AND LOW-MAINTENANCE, BUT IN MY OPINION, YOU NEED A PET THAT IS MORE COMPANION-LIKE.”

Grillby just nods, letting Papyrus pull him along. They stop in front of a selection of chew toys. Out of curiosity, Grillby squeezes one with his free hand, only to jump backwards at the following squeak.

“AH, DOG TOYS. I REMEMBER THE TIME SANS BOUGHT THEM IN BULK SO THAT HE COULD MESS WITH GREATER DOG AND DOGGO.” A devious grin appears on Papyrus’ skull. “YOU KNOW, I THINK YOU WOULD BE A VERY GOOD DOG PARENT. YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE THOSE SPECIAL DOG TREATS.”

“... those are for dog monsters and they’re for smoking. I don’t think they’re safe for non-monster dogs.”

“ARE YOU _SURE_? DOGS ARE KNOWN FOR BEING GOOD COMPANIONS, AND I KNOW OF A SMALL WHITE ONE THAT IS VERY… ‘AFFECTIONATE.’”

Grillby squints through his glasses at his boyfriend. “... this is about Toby, isn’t it?”

“ _MAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEE_. BUT, IGNORING THE FACT THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW OF WHERE YOU CAN PROCURE A SLIGHTLY ANNOYING DOG, I STILL THINK A DOG WOULD BE A GOOD CHOICE OF PET FOR YOU.”

Shaking his head, the elemental turns to a pen of bunnies. “... it’s not happening, Papyrus. Dogs need to go on regular walks, which I can’t do if the weather is bad.”

“SANS HAS THAT TREADMILL HE NEVER USES EXCEPT FOR PRANKING PEOPLE ACROSS TIME AND SPACE…”

“... I’m not walking a dog on a treadmill. Plus, do you _really_ want me to have a pet that might chew on you when you come over?”

“POINT TAKEN!” Papyrus points to a small, poofy white bunny. “OOOOH! THIS ONE LOOKS LIKE THE PICTURES OF FLUFFY BUNNY! AND THIS ONE REMINDS ME OF THAT YOUNG RABBIT WHO WAS WALKED ON A LEASH BACK HOME! WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? CARDAMOM? CLOVE? SESAME?”

“... Cinnamon, I think.” Glancing at the sign on the pen to make sure it’s okay, Grillby reaches down and strokes the closest rabbit. The critter snuggles closer to his hand for half a second, before jumping away.

“I BELIEVE YOU ARE CORRECT. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE BUNNIES?”

“... they’re okay,” Grillby shrugs, “but I don’t think they’re for me.”

“UNDERSTOOD. ON TO THE NEXT SECTION, THEN.”

The next section happens to be birds, which Grillby skips completely. The avians are too loud for his taste. Also, ridiculous as it might be, there is the concern that if he got one as a pet, it might fly into his flames and become a roasted supper. He brings this up to Papyrus, who is torn between being disgusted, traumatised and amused at the imagery. Beside the birds is a pen full of hamsters, surrounded by almost a dozen children and their parents. Papyrus stands on his tiptoes to look above the group of people, describing each and every one of them to Grillby. The latter personally can’t find any appeal in the small rodents as they sound too skittish for him. Upon further reflection, the entire rodent section is boycotted; the last thing Grillby needs is a health inspector shutting him down if his pet nibbles its way out of its cage.

“HOW ABOUT A CAT, GRILLBY? THERE’S A PETTING ROOM WE CAN GO IN, IF YOU WANT?”

Grillby looks into a glass enclosure where a dark grey striped feline stares him down, before pausing to groom itself. This particular cat bears a striking resemblance to his niece’s pet, Cinder. Last time he visited Fuku, Cinder had taken a real shining to him. Unfortunately, that also meant that the cat had shed all over him. His sweater still has cat hair all over it, and it has been through the wash at least three times.

“... no, the fur is too messy.”

Papyrus looks at the clothes of an employee working with a small orange tabby and shudders. “AGREED, EVEN IF CATS ARE KNOWN FOR BEING SOFT AND CUDDLY, JUST LIKE YOURS TRULY.”

“... then I guess I’ll just have to spend more time with you to make up for it, then,” Grillby says, moving in to give the skeleton a small peck on the cheek. The unexpected public display of affection causes Papyrus to flush bright enough to rival Grillby’s flames.

“THAT IS ANOTHER STATEMENT THAT I CAN AGREE WITH.” He punctuates his proclamation with a kiss to Grillby’s cheek with a ‘MWAH’ of emphasis. “HOWEVER, I AM STILL DETERMINED TO FIND YOU A PET. TO THE REPTILE SECTION!”

The first thing Grillby sees upon reaching that section is a cage with a spider as its occupant. “... do you think we could get Sans to sew up four pairs of tiny hot pants so you could live your wishes vicariously through this little guy?”

“IT WOULDN’T BE THE SAME. _SIGH_. SOME WISHES JUST AREN’T MEANT TO COME TRUE, I SUPPOSE. IS IT JUST ME, OR DOES THAT ONE OVER THERE REMIND YOU A BIT OF MUFFET?”

“... yes.”

“ARE WE MOVING ON THEN?”

“... yes.”

“HEY, DO YOU SEE THIS SNAKE? IT KIND OF REMINDS ME OF A PIECE OF COOKED SPAGHETTI!”

Despite many amusing finds, the reptile section of the store is no more of a success than the rest. Grillby can’t help but feel bad for being so particular, especially as he has to watch Papyrus deflate in discouragement. His normally boisterous boyfriend has become more and more mellow, but not in a good way.

“I’M SORRY, GRILLBY. I REALLY DID THINK I COULD FIND A GOOD PET FOR YOU. I… I GUESS I’M NOT AS MUCH OF AN EXPERT AS I THOUGHT.”

Hearing Papyrus’ completely dejected tone feels just as if someone poured ice water down Grillby’s back. The elemental places a comforting hand on the skeleton’s shoulder. “... we probably just went to the wrong pet store. I’m sure we can try again soon.”

The two of them make their way out when something catches Grillby’s eye. A bright flash of gold, which shifts to tangerine, then crimson. Like fire. He turns back to get a better look. The fire-like creature is a small fish, with fins that flare out as it swims around a small bowl. Below, the price tag informs him that it is a betta fish.

“GRILLBY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?”

Grillby just points at the fish, still in awe of the sight in front of him. “... please?”

“ _REALLY_? YOU WANT A _FISH_? AS IN, AN ANIMAL THAT LIVES IN _WATER_? WHICH IS DANGEROUS FOR YOU?”

“... _please?_ ” Grillby repeats, voice full of yearning.

Papyrus sighs, grabbing the fishbowl. How can he say no to that? “YOU _DO_ REALISE THAT YOU ARE ONE WEIRD FIRE ELEMENTAL?”

“... but I’m _your_ weird fire elemental, right?”

“NYEH HEH HEH! YOU KNOW IT. LET’S GO FIND AN EMPLOYEE SO THAT WE CAN GET EVERYTHING THAT WE NEED TO BUY THIS FISH. DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NAME?”

Grillby gives the fish an appraising look. “... Archibald.”

“UNUSUAL CHOICE, BUT I CAN SEE IT. COME ALONG, ARCHIBALD. WE’RE GOING TO BRING YOU TO YOUR NEW HOME.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a dumb thought I came up with in the shower. For some reason, I grew really attached to the idea of Grillby having a pet fish. I also drew a picture of Grillby with Archibald, which you can find [here.](https://constantly-tired-reader.tumblr.com/post/180640614297/so-today-i-had-the-random-thought-that-grillby)
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://constantly-tired-reader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
